


[零♀凛♀]朔间姐姐的性教育

by RainPavilion



Series: 香香软软小姐姐 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 朔间姐妹贴贴（物理）
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 香香软软小姐姐 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905388
Kudos: 7





	[零♀凛♀]朔间姐姐的性教育

**Author's Note:**

> *我懒得搜女体tag是啥了看标题应该看得出来吧，是双性转的零凛的r18  
> *乱伦的tag我也懒得打了  
> *其实基本上是全员女体设定  
> *文中出现的小玩具我没有用过请不要用来做参考（大概

“凛月，汝拿着的是什么？”

朔间零很震惊。未经允许往凛月开着的房门里张望的确是她不好，但是亲爱的妹妹手上拿着的东西是真的很不妙。

凛月闻声抬起头，脸上并没有任何被抓包后心虚的样子。她甚至举起那东西朝零挥了挥，坦然得让零觉得是自己看错了。

但无论怎么看，那都是一个……阴蒂吮吸器。

“嗯？你说这个？是粉丝送的东西。”凛月一脸无所谓的样子，“姐姐知道这是什么吗？”

粉丝送的？！朔间零心中警铃大作。不过好歹凛月看上去不知道这是什么，零故作冷静地回答：“哦，这个啊，大概是个除黑头的吧。不过吾辈觉得凛月的皮肤很好不需要这种东西所以姐姐来替汝保管——”

“不要装傻啊姐姐，姐姐知道这是什么的吧？”凛月露出了小恶魔般的微笑，零现在很确定对方刚才是在逗自己玩。但是眼下比起纠结这个，更重要的是：“吾辈知道，凛月也知道的吧？汝刚才说这是粉丝送的？”

“啊……嗯，怎么了吗？”妹妹露出有点心虚的表情，姐姐严肃的样子让她有点不安。

“所以，有粉丝送了可爱的凛月成人用品……这是性骚扰行为哦？如果放任不管的话会越来越严重的！这一次是送玩具下一次就会是猥亵了！凛月，快告诉我，这是怎么送到你手上的？快递来的吗？有发件人地址吗？得报警才行！”

“啧，好烦人……”凛月偏过头躲避姐姐炮弹一样的话语，“骗你的啦，这个是小鸣给我推荐的……女孩子之间讨论这种事情也很正常吧……”

虽然有点不满凛月的队友“带坏”了她，但是零仔细想了想，好像自己和薰桑也经常说荤段子调戏自家组合的两位后辈。“好吧……凛月自己会用吗？这个如果用法不对有可能会受伤吧？要不要姐姐帮你——”

一句话还没说完凛月就冲过来甩上了房间的门，把零关在门外。零认真地反省了一下自己的言行，虽然作为姐姐想要帮助妹妹似乎没什么问题，不过或许从妹妹的角度来看会觉得很变态吧。零决定去冲个澡冷静一下。

然而，当零洗完澡回到凛月的房间门口，侧耳倾听房间里的动静的时候，却并没有像想象中那样听到妹妹可爱的娇喘声。与之相反，她只听到了机器运转的嗡嗡声，还有凛月不耐烦时会发出的那种气音。

她敲了敲门：“凛月？不顺利吗？”

里面传出了凛月的声音：“唔……真讨厌……喂，你要是会用的话就进来帮我？”

得到妹妹的允许，零放心大胆地打开了门，将自己和充满诱惑力的裸体妹妹一起锁在了房间里——虽然这个家也并没有她们以外的人入住。她把自己身上的衣服也剥干净，凛月用嫌恶的眼神看着她做这个动作，但是零敢发誓她真的只是防止弄脏衣服而已！她用手指撑开凛月的阴唇仔细观察，凛月的下体仍然是干涩的，似乎是因为玩具使用不当，有几处被吮吸后泛红的痕迹在，是里面的毛细血管壁受损漏出血红蛋白的征兆。零心疼地抚摸过这些痕迹，决定还是先让凛月湿起来。

虽然自认为非常了解自己的妹妹，但是说到性癖这么隐私的事情零的确是没什么把握。她也没有看到凛月有什么助兴小菜，也不知道应该选择什么样的材料，果然还是自己努力让凛月兴奋起来吧。这种时候……或许应该从接吻开始？

零没有任何实战经验，她现在只能努力回忆自己看过的成人网站。零自己的口味其实相当狂野，但是既然是对自己最宝贵的妹妹还是应该采取温柔一点的方案。她往床头爬了一段距离，到达一个可以让凛月依偎在自己怀里的位置，用自己的大腿去蹭凛月的。自己最心爱的妹妹整个人都是香香软软的，让零欲罢不能，不过零对自己的皮肤也相当自信，一定是能够让凛月觉得手感很好的程度。

她揉了揉凛月细软的头发，蹭到凛月的颈窝猛吸了一口，双臂环住对方的腰部不让对方逃走。凛月总是不好好吃饭，身上都没什么肉，得让凛月长点肉才行。零想着这些杂七杂八的，哄骗着凛月让她张嘴。

“呜……不要得寸进尺啊，赶紧解决掉……“凛月皱着眉头开口，零抓准机会印上自己的唇，让舌尖从那道缝隙里探进去。妹妹的唾液似乎也甜甜的，小小的舌头被她缠着不知所措，喉咙里发出被欺负后苦恼的呜呜声，舔到敏感的地方全身都会轻轻颤动。啊啊，好可爱，好喜欢凛月噢。被自己放开之后凛月喘着气，一双酒红色的瞳孔湿漉漉地看着自己，零忍不住又在她的唇上轻啄一下，向下去吻其他部位。

被揉胸大概除了有点痛不会有什么感觉吧，毕竟只是一团夹杂着腺体的脂肪而已。不过乳头的话也许？零尝试着舔了一下凛月的乳尖，感受到对方推拒自己的力道，似乎是有感觉的反应。于是零更卖力地舔吻起那个突起，手也抚弄上另一边的，屈起一条腿顶弄凛月的下体。凛月发出了更加诱人的声音，里面还夹杂着对自己的咒骂，是恼羞成怒的可爱反应。零忍不住又深吻了对方，让那些不好听的话破碎在相触的唇间。探到下体的手摸到凛月的阴道里已经吐出一些粘液，是时候该进入正题了。

零伸着食指往凛月的阴道里探，拇指一边按压着阴唇的前端一边观察凛月的反应，在看到凛月轻颤一下之后终于大致确定了阴蒂的位置，这就是之后要用玩具的地方了。不过现在用玩具似乎还太干涩了，还是让凛月再湿一点比较好。零弓着食指开拓凛月的甬道，一边小心翼翼地往里探，终于碰触到凛月的处女膜。

她感受到凛月抓住了自己的另一支手臂，抬起头探询地看着对方泪眼朦胧的样子。“姐姐……不要往里伸……会出血……会痛……”

零安抚地吻了吻凛月的额头，“没关系的，姐姐会好好扩张，不会让凛月受伤的。”她加了一根中指，两根一起摸着那片膜上的孔洞。虽然这么说了，不过零其实对怎么扩张也不太吃得准，自己自慰的时候就是一咬牙就捅破了。她先试着用指尖触碰那个小孔，拂过孔沿，然后试着往里探。

一个指节还没伸进去，凛月的哭声变得更明显了。虽然在被问时表示没有觉得疼，但想要前进时还是在拒绝。想着让凛月忍耐一下，告诉对方更深的地方有被摸到会很舒服的敏感点，但凛月似乎是无论如何都不愿意继续了。虽然可惜，但是还是要遵从凛月的意愿。零撤出手指，把阴道里分泌的粘液涂在阴蒂上。凛月没有再哭了，转而发出了舒服的声音，看来是找对地方了，零松了口气。她取来那个吮吸器，先在自己湿漉漉的指腹尝试了一下，确认力度后才能用在凛月身上。

零先开了最低一档，撑开阴唇让阴蒂暴露出来，然后将那东西附在正确的位置。几乎是一吸上去，凛月就叫出了声，一边唤着零一边呻吟。零还没有听到几声甜腻的“姐姐”，凛月下体的某个部位就喷出了透明的液体，两个人都没有反应过来床单就湿了。零急忙关闭那个玩具，查看妹妹的状态。

凛月看上去只是普通的达到高潮了，从头到脚全身都有点泛红，看上去更楚楚可怜了。在零目光的沐浴下凛月看上去相当害羞，她们对视了一下，凛月迅速勾过零的脖颈来索吻，好让自家姐姐不要再观察自己高潮完的姿态了。凛月为什么这么可爱呢？零第无数次思考起这个问题，乖巧地闭上眼和凛月接吻，感受对方高潮后不平稳的呼吸。不可以这么可爱啊，这样的话姐姐会忍不住的……

零感受到凛月的腿缠绕上了自己的，腿间的粘液把自己也弄湿了，甚至随着这个主动的吻还有继续分泌的趋势。尝试着用大腿根部蹭凛月的阴户，还可以感受到那边轻微抽动着。零中止了这个吻，把头埋在凛月的胸口想让自己冷静下来，但是鼻腔里都是凛月的味道，还有感知能力的皮肤都在感受着凛月温暖细腻的触感，这种时候要冷静下来根本不可能吧！

零露出了撒娇的姿态，可怜兮兮地抬头看凛月，试图用这种没人能拒绝的姿态预先乞求对方对之后的事情的原谅。“凛月~吾辈最可爱的凛月喏~姐姐也想要了，帮帮姐姐好不好？”

“哈？为什么会在这种情况下想要……喂你在干什么啊！”

凛月还来不及反抗，一侧的大腿就被零抬了起来。零跨坐到另一侧的大腿上，然后用她自己的阴部去磨蹭凛月的阴部。凛月终于意识到姐姐是要自己怎么帮她了。

“你这个混蛋，明明我才刚去过一次……”

“凛月，能感受到吗？姐姐也湿了呢，和凛月的混在一起分不开了，果然吾等是一家人~”零沉迷地笑着去和凛月接吻，改变着位置试图让两个人的阴蒂都能摩擦到。啊，凛月的阴道一吸一吸的呢，吾辈的也是，如果自己是男孩子就好了，好想到凛月的里面去……

如果自己是男性的话大概会是不愿意戴套的渣男吧，好想和凛月肌肤相亲，会对妹妹出手的哥哥大概已经是变态到极点了，不过对妹妹出手的姐姐好像也好不到哪里去。嗯啊，蹭着凛月的好舒服，好像有电流从相接的地方一直传到全身，凛月应该也蹭到了吧，舒服的声音从刚才开始就一直没有停下，凛月的声音真好听……

在自慰的时候会用凛月的照片和声音当小菜，用玩具插入自己的时候也会想着凛月，明明两个人都是女孩子而且是姐妹，自己这样的姐姐大概早已无药可救了吧。做得这么过分，大概很长一段时间都会被凛月讨厌了。零抓紧最后的机会拥抱凛月，感受对方的气味和触感，还有临近高潮的震颤。

她亲了亲妹妹的耳朵，说“和姐姐一起去吧”，然后吻住对方柔软的嘴唇，将凛月高潮时甜美的呻吟吞吃入腹。两人份的潮吹液喷洒在一起，整个股间都变得惨不忍睹了。零感受着滑腻的触感最后蹭了两下，很快就被缓过神来的凛月嫌弃地推开，又被打发去洗床单了。

**Author's Note:**

> *对不起我知道我把零零写得好变态我在反省了但是大概不会改（喂  
> *大概不是零零变态是我变态呜呜呜我就是想看香香软软漂亮姐妹搞搞


End file.
